In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, computers, etc.) communicate with other electronic devices. For example, a cellular phone may wirelessly communicate with a base station by transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals over the air.
The efficiency of communications between wireless communication devices may depend on the flexibility of the communications channel. For example, a communications channel may be structured such that a large amount of overhead is required to send information over the channel. This may degrade communication efficiency. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve communication efficiency may be beneficial.